A decision
by Kat097
Summary: In ones life you must make splitsecond decisions which can alter your or another life. Here are three scenes where three different people make three different decisions. All leading to the same result....


Dedicated to Aurora Riddle for being such a great reviewer!

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Harry Potter?? Nope he belongs to JK Rowling a.k.a the Goddess.

A decision 

There are moments in ones life when you have to make split-second decisions.  These can then alter your or other's lives.

In this fic I'm going to show you three different scenes, three different people and three different decisions which all led to one result…

And all believed it to be their fault.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus Snape walked up the drive to Hogwarts.  He had just come from a Deatheater meeting. An interesting one.  And now he was to tell what he knew to Albus Dumbledore.

This was the chance he had been waiting for!  A way to get back at James Potter. All he had to do was not tell Dumbledore and Potter would be as good as dead.  Snape grinned to himself as he entered the Entrance hall. 

And yet…

If he didn't tell Dumbledore wouldn't he be just as bad as the rest of them?  Of course he hated Potter but did he really want him…_dead_?

He stopped outside the headmaster's office, his heart hardly beating in his chest. All he had to do was lie. Or rather not tell the _whole_ truth.  But could he do it. Could he really condemn an innocent man to his death?

"Enter."  Came Albus Dumbledore's voice. Severus went in and sat nervously. Mad-eye moody looked at him

"Any news?" he said gruffly. He didn't really care for Severus. Understatement of the

Century. He hated him. 

Almost as much as Severus hated Potter.

"Severus? What happened at the meeting?" Albus asked gently. He knew Severus hated these meetings. 

"They're planning to break into Azkaban." He whispered. Alastor wrote it down quickly.

"Is that all Severus?" Dumbledore asked, blue eyes boring into Severus'.

It was then he had to decide.  Was James Potter to live or to die?

What should he say?

Severus made his mind up

"The Potters are the next targets.  Tell them to go into hiding."

Dumbledore continued to look at him. Severus looked at the floor.

"Thankyou Severus. And well done."  He murmured.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

James sat with Sirius and Peter in Sirius' home. He couldn't believe what Sirius was saying

"Are you sure Sirius?"

"Definite. He's almost sure to come after me. He wouldn't think you'd use Peter."

"Peter, what do you think?"

The little man squeaked

"I'll do it if you want me to."

James glanced back at his best friend

"Sirius what's going on?" 

"… There's a spy James.  You-know-who thinks that I'm the secret keeper.  I'm going into hiding myself soon."

James considered it. True, he had to protect Lily and Harry but he didn't want someone else to die too. 

Sirius tutted irritably. It was his decision. Only he could decide whether James and Lily were safe. He could persuade his friend to use Peter or take it on his own.  Who should he tell James to use?

"James, come on.  You have to decide now.  We'll perform the charm and get whomever you choose into a secret place so you, Lily and the baby can go."

Who would he pick?  

Sirius or Peter?

James had to decide quickly. He chose

"I'll use Peter."

"Good. Come on, let's do the charm."

James felt relief coursing his body. They were safe. He and his family were in good hands. Peter was trustworthy.  

He was trustworthy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Peter stood nervously next to the door, waiting for his master to call him. By this time tomorrow the Potter's would be dead.

He gulped and rubbed his arms, trying to stay warm. Doubt was coming over him like a cloud, blotting out the sunshine.  It was up to him. He was the one who could determine the Potter's death.  

All he had to do was go in thee and say

"I'm the secretkeeper, they're in Godrics Hollow." And it would be over. In more ways than one. 

But Sirius. He knew. He knew what would have happened. He would know it was Peter how betrayed them. Peter started to think, quickly. What could he do?

"Enter!"  Came a harsh voice.  Peter pushed the door open and bowed to his master.  Voldemort looked down at him

"What have you got to say?"

Peter hesitated.  What should he do? James and Lily had always been so kind to him, helping him, offering him a home when they finished Hogwarts. He had to decide before Voldemort killed him.

Peter took a deep breath

"My Lord, it has happened.  The Potter's have made me their secretkeeper."

Voldemort looked down at him and raised an eyebrow

"Well? Where are they?"

"They're…they're… at Godrics Hollow." Voldemort smiled cruelly.  

"Well done my faithful servant. You will be well rewarded for this. You may leave"

Peter managed to get to the door and get out of the room.  He slumped against the wall, all feeling leaving him, leaving him weak and exhausted.

In less than 24 hours. Two sentences had determined the death of his best friend and his family.

And now he could do nothing about it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well? What do you think? I don't think it came out too bad. 

Now please review.  Think about it, all you have to do is the click the button and write what you think. It isn't hard!

Thankyou!

Lotsa luv 

Katie.


End file.
